Unimaginable Curiosity
by StanaTorv
Summary: 5th in the 'Unimaginable' series. Daniel and Vala have a heart to heart talk.
1. Til We Ain't Strangers Anymore

_A/N- Thanks to Jaz who helped me with the title of this one. Another song fic…why do songs have to fit so perfectly?? ____ thanks to Becca, my wonderful beta!_

**Unimaginable Curiosity**

By Samvalasam

I dont own anything except the ideas and the laptop i wrote this fic on.

Synopsis: 5th in the series. Vala and Daniel answer a lot of each other's questions. Chapter 1 is Vala's story.

**Chapter 1- Til we ain't strangers anymore**

_It might be hard to be lovers  
But its harder to be friends  
Baby pull down the covers  
Its time you let me in  
Maybe light a couple candles  
I'll just go ahead and lock the door  
If you just talk to me baby  
Til we ain't strangers anymore  
_

Daniel wrapped his arms around Vala's waist as they sat together on his couch; their faces illuminated by the soft glow of the candles that had been lit earlier in the evening. He placed a soft kiss on Vala's forehead. "You're so beautiful, did you know that?"

"Yes, but that's only because you tell me everyday." She smiled up at him.

"Can you blame me?"

Vala squirmed around and placed her head on his chest. "Nope."

"It's getting a little cold, how does a warm bed sound? We can talk for a bit if you want," Daniel said as he stood and pulled Vala up with him.

She grinned slyly, "Is that what you're calling it now?"

"No, I mean we can talk. There are some things that I've been meaning to tell you."

"Humph, fine," she entwined their fingers together as he dragged her towards the bedroom.

_Lay your head on my pillow  
I sit beside you on the bed  
Don't you think its time we say  
Some things we haven't said  
It ain't too late to get back to that place  
Back to where, we thought it was before  
Why don't you look at me  
Til we ain't strangers anymore_

"What is it that you wanted to tell me, Daniel?" Vala asked as she propped her head up on her elbow and looked deep into his sapphire eyes.

Daniel took a deep breath, considering his next words carefully before he spoke. "I want to tell you that I love you and that you mean the whole world to me."

Vala smiled and leant in and kissed his lips lightly, "Back at ya."

"You've been spending too much time with Jack."

"No, I haven't, Sam has and I've been spending time with Sam." She quickly smacked her hand over her mouth. "Woops. I think I've said too much."

"What haven't you told me?"

"N-nothing, honest." Vala lifted her hand up, "Scooters promise."

"It's scouts honour; and besides, you'd get kicked out of the Scouts with your track record."

Slapping him playfully on the arm, Vala let out a snort of disgust.

"I love you too, Daniel," she responded light-heartedly.

He looked deeply into her eyes, "Do you really?"

_Sometimes its hard to love me  
Sometimes its hard to love you too  
I know its hard believing  
That love can pull us through  
It would be so easy  
To live your life  
With one foot out the door  
Just hold me baby  
Til we ain't strangers anymore_

Tears welling in her eyes, Vala turned away from Daniel and started to sob.

"Sometimes you have no idea," she told him coldly. "You have no idea what you mean to me."

"Then tell me," he replied softly, rubbing his hand up and down her back. "Tell me why you chose to love me; tell me why I chose to love you back. I'm curious to find out."

Still unable to face Daniel, she sought to find right words to express herself. "Do you remember our first kiss?"

Daniel smiled, "How could I forget?"

"I don't mean the one on the Prometheus; I mean the one on the Odyssey, the one that you gave me when we were coming home."

"You consider that out first?" he was slightly confused, "Why?"

"Because we were equal. I fell in lust with you on the Prometheus and in love with you on the Odyssey." Vala rolled over to gauge Daniel's reaction. Expressionless. She continued. "You were always there for me; you are more loyal than my First Prime ever was. Qetesh ripped my heart into tiny pieces and you mended it back together again." The once unshed tears now rolled freely down her porcelain cheek.

_Its hard to find forgiveness  
When we just run out of lies  
Its hard to say you're sorry  
When you cant tell wrong from right  
It would be so easy  
To spend your whole damn life  
Just keeping score  
So lets get down to it baby  
There ain't no need to lie_

"I've spent my whole life running, Daniel. I'm tired. There's only so much lying, cheating and stealing someone can do before they get caught."

"You didn't get caught though." He stroked her jaw line tenderly.

"Don't you get it? You caught me. I should call you Spiderman, your web got me tangled and I can't break free."

Daniel laughed, "I don't look very good in spandex and I tend to wear my underwear on the inside. I wouldn't make a very good super hero."

"You don't have to be a super hero, darling. I want you to be an ordinary man with the ability to fly me to the moon."

"I think I can manage to do that for you."

"Good, now kiss me like any super hero would kiss their damsel in distress."

Daniel didn't need to be ordered a second time.

_Tell me who you think you see  
When you look into my eyes  
Lets put our two hearts back together  
And we'll leave the broken pieces on the floor  
Make love with me baby  
Til we ain't strangers anymore_

* * *

_A/N- End chapter 1. Next chapter is Daniel's turn to tell Vala why he loves her. _

_The song is called "Till we ain't strangers anymore" by Bon Jovi---great new album. please R&R i love to know what you guys think._


	2. You're my Better Half

**Unimaginable Curiosity **

By Samvalasam

**Synopsis: **The next week. Vala is left at Daniel's house because she's 'sick.' Daniel's reasons for falling in love with Vala. Complete and utter fluff! Slight POTC3 spoiler. It's a blink and you'll miss it kind.

_A/N- This is continuing my song fic craze. Thanks to those of you who reviewed and fav story/story alerted this fic. Hugs to you all! _

**Chapter 2- You're my better half**

_Car door slams, it's been a long day at work  
I'm out on the freeway and I'm wondering if it's all worth  
The price that I pay, sometimes it doesn't seem fair  
I pull into the drive and you're standing there  
And you look at me  
And give me that come-here-baby smile  
It's all gonna be alright  
You take my hand  
You pull me close and you hold me tight_

With the sun slowly setting on the horizon, Daniel pulled up in his driveway. It had been a long few days in at the office. He got out of the car, moved towards the door, finding that Vala was already there to greet him. Her arms folded against her chest, leaning on the framework, grin plastered on her face; to Daniel she looked like a dream. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Evening beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

Vala replied by snaking her arms around his neck and kissing him fervently. "Missed you." That was the only thing that Vala said as she led him inside the house.

_It's the sweet love that you give to me  
That makes me believe we can make it through anything  
'Cause when it all comes down  
And I'm feeling like I'll never last  
I just lean on you 'cause baby  
You're my better half_

Vala sat on Daniel's kitchen counter as his hands made their way up her back, passionately kissing her in the process. She pulled away slightly to talk, "As much as I love this darling, I made you dinner and it's going to get cold if we keep this up."

Daniel sighed as he put his hands on her hips and lifted her back into a standing position on the floor. "Luckily there's a later."

"Who said you're getting lucky, Mister?" she smiled sweetly at him twirling around the kitchen, making his knees melt in the process. Vala had him wrapped around her little finger, and she knew how to manipulate that weakness.

Daniel laughed at her silly little antics. "So what's on the menu tonight?"

"Spaghetti bolognaise ala Vala," she giggled, realising the rhyme.

"And dessert?"

Vala winked at Daniel, "That's a surprise."

Daniel loved surprises.

_They say behind every man is a good woman  
But I think that's a lie  
'Cause when it comes to you I'd rather have you by my side  
You don't know how much I count you to help me  
When I've given everything I got and I just feel like giving in  
And you look at me  
And give me that come-here-baby smile  
It's all gonna be alright  
You take my hand  
Yeah you pull me close and you me tight_

Dinner, in Vala's eyes was a smashing success. Daniel, however, being of the male species, delighted in dessert a whole lot more. Vala draped her arm over Daniel's naked chest and sighed in absolute contentment.

"Daniel?" Vala murmured.

"Mhmmm," was the only reply.

"Why do you love me?"

"Just 'cause," the groggy reply was barely audible.

Vala raised her head and looked at Daniel in the darkness. "That's not a reason. I had to tell you why I loved you," she huffed.

"That's different," Daniel's tone sounded indignant.

"No it's not! It's completely the same. What do you have against telling me why you love me?" she sat up wrapping the sheet around her body.

He sighed in defeat, "Nothing, just lie back down, okay."

"Fine," Vala let herself fall back down on the bed, arms crossed in defiance.

_It's the sweet love that you give to me  
That makes me believe we can make it through anything  
'Cause when it all comes down  
And I'm feeling like I'll never last  
I just lean on you 'cause baby  
You're my better half_

"Do you want me to tell you or not?"

Vala nodded her head, "Tell me."

Daniel lay on his back, looking at the ceiling. He thought for a short time, wondering what he could say to the woman that he loved.

"Do you remember me telling you about my wife?" he asked.

"You didn't tell me much, you kinda brushed over the whole conversation," she was lying on her stomach, head turned towards Daniel.

"Oh, well, anyway. She was taken as a host about 11 years ago now. Apophis chose her as his Queen."

"I'm sorry, Daniel."

"It wasn't your fault. She died well before I met you," he continued.

"How?"

"Teal'c had to kill her before she killed me," his eyes glistened with tears as Vala stroked his cheek gently. "It took me a long time to forgive him and finally get over losing the woman that I loved."

"You will never stop loving her, Daniel."

"I know, but she will never again have first place in my heart. You will. You make me feel like I can do anything," a smile crept up on his lips. "You are the best thief I have ever met."

"I haven't stolen anything in a while now darling, you should know that."

"You stole my heart. And you are the only person that I want to keep it safe," he rolled over onto his side and pulled Vala close into his chest. He murmured into her hair, "I love you because I can; it's as simple as that really."

"You don't love me because of my sexy clothes or cute bum?" she asked him in a child-like voice.

"That, beautiful, is the best added bonus a guy could ever ask for." He grinned.

Vala giggled softly, "Here I was thinking you never noticed."

"Oh I noticed. Especially those delightful little- and I mean little, Daisy Duke cut-offs."

"I never showed you them."

"Cam emailed me a picture. It's my new desktop wallpaper."

Vala slapped him playfully on the arm. "You should see mine."

END

_A/N- hope you all enjoyed this one. It was interesting to write. The song is "You're my better half" by Keith Urban. Please R&R I love hearing what you guys think._

_My next fic will be some SJ established stuff happening as well as some more trying to find a cure for Vala. This series is going to tie in with another fic I have written…8 chapters are posted. This is sorta a prequel to it. Thanks again. Becca YOU ROCK!!!_


	3. Author's Note

Hello all my faithful readers,

I know I have been pretty slack with updating my "Unimaginables" lately. Life has been a pain in the butt. Work is insane and my mum just spent a week in the hospital, I've been sick and my muse won't let me continue.

I'm just writing to let you know that I haven't forgotten, I have started writing my new one and it will be a lot longer than all my previous ones. I will be on holidays for two weeks in about 8 days so I will hopefully have it finished by the time I get back.

Thanks again for sticking with me,

Sam


End file.
